


Ghost Of You

by osanaischoking



Series: Cravity Ships from my playlist: Ouch [1]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, M/M, One Shot, Seongmin as SeriHam’s son because i see none, Seongmin is a child, but stuff happens, mogubin is only mentioned, they’re married, this is mostly flashbacks, why is there no seriham content in this web?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osanaischoking/pseuds/osanaischoking
Summary: ❝So I drown in out, like I always do. Dancing through our house, with the ghost of you. And I chase it down, with a shot of truth. That my feet don’t dance, like they did with you.❞—Ghost Of You, 5 Seconds Of SummerSemua yang Serim lihat mengingatkannya dengan Wonjin.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Park Serim
Series: Cravity Ships from my playlist: Ouch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839841
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ghost Of You

**Author's Note:**

> sekedar info kalau bold italic berarti flashbacks.

Suara bising alarm yang terus berbunyi membuat kedua kelopak mata tajam seorang Park Serim terbuka. Tangannya dengan kasar mematikan alarm tersebut. Ia meraba kasur, mencari sebuah—tidak, _seorang_ yang harusnya tertidur di sampingnya.

Kosong.

Serim tertawa dalam hati, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lupa jika orang yang ia cari sudah tiada.

**_ “Hyung, kau sudah besar tetapi masih saja memeluk boneka babi itu.”  Serim mendengar suara orang yang ia cari di kepalanya saat ia melihat boneka babi berwarna pink yang lumayan besar itu. _ **

**_ “ Biarin, Aku melihat dirimu di boneka ini.” _ **

**_ “HYUNG MENGATAKAN AKU ITU BABI?!” _ **

**_ “Iya, kamu lucu dan gendut seperti babi.” _ **

**_ “IH HYUNG!” _ **

Lelaki dengan netra tajam itu menghelakan nafasnya. Sudah sebulan, mengapa ia terus lupa?

Wonjin sudah tiada. Ia sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi, mengapa terus mengharapkannya?

Ia mengingat bagaimana Wonjin pasti sebelum alarm bunyi sudah bangun, dan Lelaki Manis itu kalau tidak membangunkannya akan menyiapkan sarapan.

_** “Hyung, ayo bangun ih...” Serim merasakan tubuhnya digoyangkan pelan dan ia pun pura-pura terus tertidur. ** _

_** “Hyunggg, bangun...” Tubuh si Manis malahan menindihnya, berharap yang lebih tua bangun. ** _

_** Bukannya bangun, Serim menarik tubuh mungilnya Wonjin dan memeluknya dengan erat. “Nanti saja, kamu jadi guling Hyung dulu.” Serim berbisik dan Wonjin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum menguburkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik suaminya. ** _

Ia bangun dari kasur dinginnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, kepalanya butuh guyuran air dingin untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

Tentu saja tidak berhasil.

Serim memeluk erat tubuhnya yang telah terbaluti oleh baju  _ Led Zeppelin  _ miliknya yang sering dikenakan oleh suaminya tersebut. Masih hangat, seakan baru dipakai oleh Wonjin.

_** “Love, mengapa kamu terus memakai bajuku yang itu? Kamu saja tidak mendengarkan mereka.” Kata Serim sambil tersenyum dan Wonjin mengerucutkan bibirnya. ** _

_** “Kalau Aku tidak mendengarkan suatu band, Aku tidak boleh mengenakan baju mereka gitu? Lagipula, baju Hyung yang ini sangat nyaman. Aku suka ini, seperti dipeluk dengan Hyung.” Kata Wonjin lalu memeluk dirinya dengan lucu. ** _

_** Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya dan juga memberi kecupan di seluruh wajah Wonjin. ** _

_‘Mungkin dengan secangkir kopi Aku bisa lebih tenang.’_ Batin Serim yang beranjak ke dapur.

Ia menyiapkan cangkir dan terpaku saat melihat cangkir milik Lelaki Manis yang masih ada di lemari—tidak tersentuh sampai saat ini.

Bagaikan kamera, kepala Serim memutarkan senyuman Wonjin dan tawa manisnya saat meminum teh _chamomile_ cangkir itu. Ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan itu.

Setelah menyiapkan cangkir, dia memanaskan air di ketel dan menunggu.

****

**_“Love, kamu memasak apa?” Tanya Serim yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut yang baru dikeringkan._ **

****

**_Wonjin melihat sekilas ke arahnya dan tersenyum, “Hanya nasi goreng, Aku harap kamu tidak masalah dengan itu.”_ **

****

**_Serim terkekeh dan mendekati suami mungilnya, melingkari lengannya di pinggang kecil lalu meletakkan dagunya ke bahu sempit milik Wonjin. “Masakanmu selalu enak, Aku tidak masalah dengan apa saja. Aneh ya, kamu tiba-tiba bisa pintar memasak setelah menikah denganku.”_ **

****

**_Lelaki yang lebih muda berdecak, “Asal Hyung tahu, Aku sebelum menikah meminta Ruby-Hyung untuk mengajariku memasak di rumahnya.”_ **

****

**_“Kasihan sekali Jungmo harus sabar saat suaminya dipinjam terus dan juga dapurnya dikorbankan demi les kamu.” Kata Serim diakhiri dengan tawaan yang dibalas dengan cubitan sayang oleh Wonjin._ **

Lelaki itu tersadarkan kembali saat mendengar ketel air itu mengeluarkan suara berisik. Ia mematikan kompor dan menyeduh kopi pahitnya dengan air panas.

****

**_“Ew, pahit sekali...” Wonjin menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jijik dan Serim mengacak-acak surai coklat milik suaminya._ **

****

**_“Jangan manis terus, nanti kamu kena penyakit gula gimana, Love?” Wonjin hanya memutar bola matanya lalu yang lebih tua mencubit pipi gembil miliknya._ **

Ia tidak ingin meminum kopi lagi.

Pemuda itu duduk di sofa depan televisi, ia ingat saat dulu ia menggelitiki tubuh sensitif milik Wonjin dengan drama sekolahan yang suaminya suka tonton dimainkan sebagai background suara mereka. Mereka bahkan juga pernah melakukan kegiatan panas di atas sofa ini, Serim terkekeh saat mengingat itu.

Tapi kekehan itu langsung terhenti saat mengingat bahwa ini adalah tempat terakhir dia bisa berbicara dengan Wonjin.

****

**_“Hyung... Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu,” Serim mengangkat salah satu alisnya, nada Wonjin terdengar sangat sedih._ **

****

**_“Ada apa, Love?” Tanya Serim dengan sedikih khawatir, tidak biasanya suaminya itu terlihat sedih._ **

****

**_“Aku tiba-tiba kepikiran sesuatu, kalau suatu hari nanti Aku sudah tiada, mau gak Hyung cari yang lain?”_ **

****

**_Pertanyaan itu membuat Serim mengernyit, “Maksud kamu apa, Love?”_ **

****

**_“Hyung, jika Aku meninggal tolong cari yang lain. Tolong jaga Seongmin dengan benar untukku.” Jelas Wonjin lagi yang membuat Serim kebingungan._ **

****

**_“Love, kamu kenapa sih? Kok bisa sampe kepikiran kayak gitu? Kamu jangan asal ngomong ya? Aku gak suka sama sekali sama pertanyaan itu.” Kata Serim dengan tegas yang dibalas dengan tatapan sendu oleh yang lebih muda._ **

****

**_“Aku... gak tau... maaf, Hyung. Aku tiba-tiba punya perasaan gak enak, kayak nanti ada sesuatu yang parah terjadi.” Jawab Wonjin dengan terisak lalu Serim memeluk dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang._ **

****

**_“Kamu jangan khawatir, oke? Kamu jadi, gak ke ulang tahun anaknya Choerry dan Yeojin?” Wonjin mengangguk, berusaha tersenyum._ **

****

**_“Jadi kok, Hyung. Ini Aku baru mau pergi, tadi hanya ingin bicara tentang ini saja.” Serim lalu mengangguk dan jarinya menghapus bekas air mata di pipi gembil milik suaminya._ **

****

**_“Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan, oke?” Wonjin mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman lebar terukir di wajah manisnya._ **

****

**_“Oke, Hyung. Bye!” Seru Wonjin sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya untuk ke rumah teman sekolah lamanya._ **

Serim tidak akan tahu bahwa itu lah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan lelaki yang ia amat sayangi.

Mata tajam milik Serim mulai berkaca-kaca, mengingat momen terakhir itu membuatnya makin emosional. Jika ia tahu bahwa itu adalah pertemuan terakhir, ia akan menenggelamkan tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia akan beri tahu betapa cintanya ia kepada Wonjin.

Ia akan mencoba untuk mencegahnya untuk pergi. Mungkin, seorang Wonjin masih ada di sampingnya sekarang.

Serim melihat ke arah jari manisnya, masih terdapat cincin pernikahan mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil di samping tangisan pelannya.

**_Sepasang kekasih muda berjalan di Sungai Han dengan senyuman lebar terlekat di wajah rupawan keduanya. Siapapun yang lewat dapat melihat betapa kasmaran mereka itu, ‘masih muda dan pasti sangat jatuh cinta.’_ **

****

**_Mereka berhenti di suatu tempat, lumayan sepi dari tempat lain tetapi masih indah untuk dilihat. Wonjin melihat dengan takjub, “Wah, Hyung... ini sungguh indah...”_ **

****

**_ Serim tersenyum kecil sambil melihat kekasihnya, “Ya, sangat indah... ” _ **

****

**_Saat yang lebih muda masih melihat-lihat dengan takjub, Serim mengyelipkan sesuatu yang dingin di jari manis milik Wonjin membuat si empu tersentak._ **

****

**_Lelaki yang lebih tua itu lalu berlutut dan memegang tangan cantik Wonjin, “Love, Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah pintar dengan kata-kata manis. Namun, mau kah kamu membuatku menjadi seorang lelaki yang sangat bahagia, dengan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya?”_ **

****

**_Yang lebih muda benar-benar kehabisan kata, ia lalu mengangguk dengan air mata bahagia mengalir ke pipinya. Serim menariknya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut._ **

****

**_“Terima kasih, Love.”_ **

Di situ lah tangisan Serim pecah, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri lagi dengan tangisan tersendu-sendu.

Ia sangat merindukan Wonjin-nya.

“ _Appa_? ” Suara kecil itu membuatnya menengok dan melihat seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang tadi memanggilnya.

“Ya, Seongmin?” Tanyanya di tengah tersendu yang membuat anak balita tersebut mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

“Mengapa  _ Appa _ menangis? Ada yang jahatin  _ Appa _ ? Siapa orangnya?! Biar nanti Seongmin pukul!” Anak itu sangat lucu, sungguh mirip dengan Wonjin.

“Tidak, Seongmin...  _ Appa  _ hanya menangis karena memikirkan sesuatu...” Jawabnya yang masih berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Seongmin menatapnya dengan polos, “ _Bohong_.  _ Appa _ pasti memikirkan Ayah...”

Kata dari Seongmin membuat Serim diam. Ia lupa, untuk umurnya, Seongmin ini cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui hal-hal seperti ini.

“ _ Appa _ ,” anak balita tersebut duduk di pangkuan Serim dan menghadapnya, “Ayah memang sudah pergi... tetapi Seongmin yakin Ayah sudah tenang di sana. Seongmin yakin Ayah tidak suka melihat  _ Appa _ menangis seperti ini, Ayah pasti akan sedih. Dia kan cengeng.”

Serim terharu mendengar omongan anak balita tersebut, ia lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

**_ “Hyung, Aku mau anak.” Kata Wonjin tiba-tiba yang duduk menindih perut berotot milik Serim. _ **

**_ “Hm? Ayo buat.” Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menarik Lelaki Mungil itu dan mulai mencium leher mulus miliknya. _ **

**_ “Aish, Hyung... sudah tahu Aku itu laki-laki, mana bisa hamil. Ayo adopsi, Aku sangat menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki yang manis seperti diriku.” Serim tentu tahu maksud dia tadi, ia hanya ingin main dengan suaminya. _ **

**_ Mau tidak mau, Serim mengikuti apa yang Wonjin inginkan. Apapun yang Wonjin katakan itu mutlak, Lelaki Manis itu sudah membuat peraturan waktu itu. _ **

**_ Lalu mereka mengadopsi seorang anak kecil yang sangat manis, mereka namakan Park Seongmin. _ **

Serim mengecup kening anak balita tersebut dan ia menangis lagi. Tangan mungil milik Seongmin mengusap-usap wajah tegasnya, mencoba untuk menghapus air mata hangat itu.

“ _ Appa _ kalau mau nangis silahkan, Seongmin akan di sini untuk menghapusnya.”

_‘Wonjin-ah, kita telah membesarkan anak ini dengan benar. Aku selalu melihat dirimu di dia, itu membuatku sangat sedih. Tetapi, Aku akan terus mengindahkan permintaanmu untuk menjaganya. Namun maaf, Love. Aku tidak bisa melakukan permintaanmu untuk mencari yang baru, hanya kamu yang selalu di hatiku, tidak bisa yang lain. May we meet again, someday.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Aku bala banget sama deskripsi sjsjsjjs anyways, kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi ^^


End file.
